


The Yacht

by jayneyen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayneyen/pseuds/jayneyen





	The Yacht

这家伙就是热爱派对！美酒，美食，朋友，音乐，舞蹈，这些怎么能在自己的生日时缺少呢？

所以这家伙果然还是开了生日派对在游艇上。

【下星期就是我生日，我已经租下一首游艇开个生日派对。 全部人可以不要来，唯有你一定要来。 你是我现在生命最重要的人物，我希望我27岁生日有你在我身边。】

 

Thomas取下了墨镜，站在一首写着Prince的白色游艇旁。叹气地说， “我还真的是一个大笨蛋。 果然还是被他的花言巧语骗来这里了。自己一个人从伦敦到洛杉矶11个小时的班机。我还真的是佩服我自己。”

这几个月以来待在伦敦的Thomas时不时都会想起Dylan。

Dylan的好，Dylan的无赖，Dylan的热血，

自从那家伙和女友分手后，Thomas也分不清自己和他的关系。应该说是暧昧远距离爱情吧。他多次在年头追求Thomas, 都快要被他的死缠烂打弄得快窒息了。

可是Thomas依旧认为Dylan才刚刚和女友分手之后，就别那么快和Dylan在一起。

是生怕Dylan被说是个花心大萝卜，和女友7年，不到一个月就可以换另外一个伴侣。

很明显Dylan还是依旧没放弃过， 不管时差什么的，还是会传简讯给他说着【亲爱的，早安】【亲爱的，晚安】

Thomas不像Dylan那么活泼好动， 不爱喝陌生人交流。喜欢就是赖在家里陪陪家人，有时和朋友出去。比起派对，他比较喜欢的还是机车，玩音乐。

来到Dylan的生日派对应该算是破例了。

原本以为Dylan会约Will和Kaya，结果他们两却都说 【没有呀？Dylan根本就没有找我们。哇~ 怎么birthday party会邀请你，没邀请我。很不够朋友唷！】

“啊！ Thomas是你？”

他是谁？Dylan的朋友？

“进去吧。Dylan等着你呢。刚刚他有在找你。”

就这样Thomas被Dylan热情的朋友拉进去游艇里。

摇滚的音乐早一开始，DJ在台上大喊着，“Come on everyone, Let’s go wild tonight! ”

“耶！！！”

就不知为何被拉到舞池中间。 几对男女在自己的周围旋着，喊着。。

Thomas根本就没有舞蹈细胞，被人围绕着都不知所措。

在这时有人感觉到有人拉着他从困境中逃离。

“喂！怎么你被推进去舞池里？”

“Dexter？”

Thomas一脸失望地看着Dexter。唉~ 为什么是Dexter? 怎么不是Dylan来救自己呢？ 他一直以为Dylan只邀请他，结果还是看到Dexter。

“怎么了？ 看到我就一脸失望呀？”

“没有啦你想太多了！ 你不知道我多么希望TMR的大家都有来。 要不我一个人都快要闷死了。 连一个人都不认识。也不知道是谁把我推进去？ 唉！ 就本来没有想过要来的。”

又远远看到Dylan在和女性朋友勾肩搭背的，Dylan是不是根本没有打算来找他的。

那么究竟他来这里是干嘛的？ 所以说这些人也是Dylan所谓的重要人物吗？

怎么自己好像被骗来了。

刚好服务员走过来，从他的盘子上拿了三杯酒，也不知道原来自己拿了小杯纯龙舌兰酒。

三杯就一口气喝下去。

这下糟糕，刚才眼睛一直注意着Dylan的举动，根本不知道他居然拿的是龙舌兰酒，不是啤酒。完蛋。

突然之间头有点晕，双脚有点无力但是还能走。

“喂！ TBS，你疯了吗？ 没停下来就连续喝了三小杯的Tequila Shot。”

“不小心喝错，以为不是烈酒。我需要坐着休息。休息就没事了。”【搞什么啦！我可是有常常去喝酒的。啊！对了我在游艇上加上一口气喝了三杯，所以才会感觉到摇摇晃晃的。】

“你不可能连Tequila Shot也不认得的。不像你喔。”

Thomas坐在沙发上就马上闭上眼睛，呼吸才开始缓慢而平稳。

这个时候Dylan走过来看着Thomas虽然没有因为酒精而脸红，可是已经看到他闭上眼睛，皱着眉头的样子。

Dylan就坐在Thomas的身边让Thomas的身体靠着自己。

“发生什么事情？刚才不是叫你帮我把他从舞池里拉走他的吗？怎么转眼间就看到他已经有点醉了。”

“我也不知道，我只是亲眼看到他一口气喝下三杯Tequila Shot”

“what? 三杯？搞什么！ 你发生什么事情？ 怎么我没有看着你，你就已经这模样了。”Thomas听到有人嘀嘀咕咕的，又抚摸着他的脸颊。他很努力地睁开眼睛，Dylan的脸就放大地出现在自己的眼前。

“Dylan，你不是忙着招待朋友吗？ 我坐在这里可以了。只是现在觉得有点摇摇晃晃的。可能我不习惯在游艇上喝酒吧。”很明显的Thomas就是在说一堆气话。

Dylan揉了揉Thomas的金发， “傻瓜，我带你去房间里休息。”

Dylan一手抓住他的一只胳膊放在自己的肩膀上，另外一只手就放在Thomas的腰上。

 

Dylan把他带到一件小房间。Thomas就直接倒在沙发上结果他也不小心让Dylan压在自己的身上。

Thomas一副娇傲的模样地看着Dylan “不必管我。你生日就出去招呼你的朋友。我算什么。呸！重要人物。才怪。”

天呀！果然就是在生闷气

Dylan轻轻地捏了Thomas的鼻子， “真的是一个大傻瓜。追你的时候又不答应我，现在嫉妒了我是不是。”

Thomas用手打开他的手， “才不呢，”

“你不老实哦！”Thomas感觉到隔着衣服，一只宽厚的手掌慢慢的从胸口往下移动，停留在自己的肉棒上。

虽然是隔着一条牛仔裤，可是只要Dylan握住自己的下体，他的阴茎是瞬间膨胀起来。让Thomas受不了地微微弓起身子貼着Dylan。

Thomas想要用自己的手来抚摸自己的身下。结果还是被Dylan另外一只手给拦住了。

“你想要干嘛？”

“我能自己解决不需要你。”他一脸羞涩地别过头，不敢望着他。

“你说谎，你明明就很喜欢。你明明就是爱上我。为什么一直不答应我的追求？”

隔着裤子，Dylan上下揉搓他的早已硬起来的肉棒。 同时有感觉到Dylan的手指在自己的龟头上调戏着。

这样刺激的动作更使得他无法思考，任由他摆布。身体不断地在扭动，就只求他能帮他解决。

“啊！~”听到他不断地发出诱人的呻吟。

在淡淡的灯光下，照射着他修长的双腿，迷人的眼睛，红着的脸蛋。搞得Dylan莫名兴奋了起来。

Thomas依旧没有回答他就是苦苦哀求着， “你要上我，就现在。我快不行了。别再调戏了。”

Dylan的手离开他的身下，贴着Thomas的耳廓轻轻地说， “那么你答应我的追求。”

“这是什么？威胁吗？”

“不是。是我在想办法争取我要的生日礼物。当我的男朋友。你能成全我吗？”

“那么你也答应我下次你的生日，不许你邀请那么多人。就只有我和你”

“好。。。我们去床上好吗？这里很挤。”

当Dylan站起来时，Thomas就站起来把裤子拉上，毕竟刚才揉搓加上扭动，裤子都已经快要滑落了。

可是这动作还是被Dylan挡住，换来的是Dylan将Thomas身上的衣服全脱出来。将他身体整个压在窗户上。让他赤裸的身体紧紧贴着冰冷的玻璃窗。

Thomas才发现到原来窗帘一直是没拉下，虽然是面向大海，可是还是会有人进过。

说到这，有人真的进过了，让Thomas慌张地身体开始紧绷。

“别怕，这是单向透视玻璃窗。外面的人是看不到我们的。”Thomas就感觉到裤子滑落的声音。

一只手握住自己的阴茎，另外一只就用一根手指探索着他紧绷的小后穴。

“放松宝贝。很紧。会夹痛我唷。”

当然会紧啦，现在自己是赤裸着，身体卡在Dylan身体和玻璃窗之间。还看到有人站在外头吸着烟看着海景，完全不知道自己背后的房间，过生日的男主角正在准备做爱。

随后就感觉到Dylan已经加快速度揉搓着自己的肉棒，双脚都被Dylan的脚压着也没办法合拢。只好不停地张得更开。

“啊！不。。。不。。行。。我啊！唔可以上床吗？”

“这不是更加刺激吗？”

“不。。不是。。我！ 唔。。。”

随后就感觉到两根手指已经缓缓地插入，慢慢地将两根手指不停地在小后穴里旋转着。

这动作让Thomas紧紧抓着旁边的窗帘。

“啊！！！！！”是不是自己叫的太大声，刚刚那抽着烟的男生回头了。四处张望着。

Dylan在自己的耳廓轻轻地咬着，说着 “别太大声，他不知道有没有在怀疑着。”

当Dylan感觉到Thomas后穴已经慢慢地放松时，他才缓缓地把自己的阴茎插入着。

之后就传来一阵阵地啪啪啪声，可能因为两人现在在游艇上，所以一次比一次猛烈的撞击加上摇摇缓缓的感觉，使得Thomas不停发出呻吟声和喘息声。

加上Dylan的另外一只手不停地在搓着茎体，一松一紧的动作早已足够让Thomas陷入另外一种刺激感。

“Dylan。。。please。。。啊！！ 太快。唔”

“爽吗？”

“嗯！！呜。。。我想射。”

“那么我们一起射。”

话一说完，Thomas的精液就直射在玻璃窗上。然后整个人无力的躺在Dylan的怀里。

“I love my gift。Thank you, Tommy... ”然后轻轻地将他放在温暖的床上。

不久后Thomas也听到Dylan开着门，原以为这家伙应该跑回去和朋友一起party，留下他一人。

没想到他却喊到，“别理我了。你们尽情的玩吧！我要陪陪我的Tommy。”

然后关着门躺在自己的身边，感觉到他紧紧地让Thomas的身体涌入自己的怀里，“放心，我会陪着你的。外面的人只是朋友。你才是我最重要的人。”

“happy…birthday… Dylan.”

 

\- The End -


End file.
